Characters x Readers!
by Kylie Kagamine
Summary: ONE SHOT BABY! One Shot romance stuffs with SnK characters!
1. Trying to escape - Rivaille x Reader

**"Trying To Escape"**

**Rivaille x Reader**

Yo! Kylie's back! I'm SUPER DUPER ADDICTED to Shingeki no Kyojin! and I thought that I would write one shot fictions about characters x readers cause the characters here are sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo HOT!

* * *

"OY!"

"Ah!-" you were shocked as you open the door.

Your role here is the assistant of the stubborn-cleaning freak Levi Rivaille.

"is there anything you need heichou?" You asked.

"where are you going?" Levi asked with a scary face.

"umm... taking out the trash?" you lied.

"so, where's the trash?" He asked.

_'damn! he's too damn smart! If I don't get out of this hell I'll get killed by Hanji!' _you thought as you sweat dropped, while your boss is staring at you.

"so?" he asked.

"uh... um... well, Hanji asked me to go to her office for some business.. is that okay?" you asked.

"no"

"why?"

"if I said no.. I say no"

"why?"

"your mine"

your heart skipped a beat, as you hear those words LIVE ON LEVI'S LIPS!

since then you fell for him... secretly...

* * *

**BONUS:**

"so, why does Hanji want you to go to her office?"

"um... she's asking me, if I could help her go to the top of the wall to search for titans... can I go?"

"no... stay here.. _with me..._"

* * *

**Those words! I didn't think Levi would say those words!**

**I think, when he say those words... are straight, and with his USUAL face emotion! XD that is just super adorable! /**


	2. Rivalry - Mikasa x Reader

**"Rivalry"**

**Mikasa x Reader**

* * *

Your always at the side of Ackerman, secretly. You can't describe how painful it is to see her clings to Eren like their married or something.

Your invisible in her world, it's like she's the big noticeable Sakura Tree and your the little unnoticeable dandelions.

You were educated at the outside world and you often tell the things you knew to your troops. You always want to get Mikasa's attention but... she is always focused to Eren.

"...Eren Jaeger, has fulfilled their lives by cherishing those promises to the people to live!" you heard Armin as he cry infront of Mikasa.

After the Epic fight the alive members went back to the headquarters to rest. You saw Mikasa standing alone the open window, you immediately pulled her as you two hide under the window as the titan looked through it.

"Ackerman are you crazy?! You want to get killed?!" you semi-shouted ather, you suddenly blushed as her body pressed unto yours. "there's no point of me to live anymore, Eren is gone..." She said softly as her silent tears streamed down to her face.

"Ackerman..."

"[your last name]... why? Why does Eren have to die?!" She asked.

"You know Ackerman. it's fate, if Jaeger is destined to die right now there's nothing you can do but to accept the reality, but if it is destined for him to live again (which is impossible) maybe he will come back with a different image than before" you stated her.

"Thank you.. [your last name]... for comforting me..." she said as she softly fell asleep in your arms.

"well even though Eren is dead... our rivalry won't stop if your still like this.." you whispered.

* * *

**Bonus:**

"Maybe that titan is our ally!" Mikasa shouted, "that titan saved me from death!"/

"we can't undo the reality Ackerman! A titan is a titan! There is nothing we can do but to kill it!" you argued to with her.

"Look! other titans are devouring him!" one of your group mates shouted, "and it's fighting with other titans!".

"It's out of control! we have to move! now!" you shouted as you grab Mikasa's wrist but she quickly let go of it.

"I wanna save it! It may be our ally!" Mikasa shouted.

"Wait! Mika-" you were almost gonna say something but she already went down to check out the collapsed titan.

"huh?"

"Jaeger?!" you shouted as you saw Eren's undamaged body on Mikasa's arms.

* * *

**OMG! I HAD FUN WRITING HERE!**

**I just love Mikasa! .**


End file.
